Bunny love
by Life.like.roses
Summary: Mikan and natsume were together until Mikan finds natsume cheating on her with her sister Amaya. Will Mikans heart remain broken or will she be able to find new love. Slightly OOC. AU. Mikanx Ruka
1. Chapter 1

"natsume, I love you forever and ever" said a brunette staring adoringly into crimson red eyes. Natsume was currently eating dinner at his favourite restaurant with his favourite girl.

"I love you too" Natsume quietly mumbled. The girl giggled, natsume was never this honest with her and she thought it was cute, then again he always seemed cute to her. As much as she new she wasn't supposed to be with natsume, it was wrong she thought, she couldn't help her self. She didn't care what anyone thought of her or if her friends would hate her for it, all she could think about was natsume, she wanted to stay by him forever.

Natsume was nervous, He had never loved or cared about anyone as much as he did for her. He loved her long brunette hair and her hazel eyes, he loved the way she smiled at him whenever she saw him, and even if he didn't show it he liked being noticed and acknowledged by soemone for who he really was. He didn't care if he would be hated forever, or if his friends would shun him forever. All Natsume really cared about was the girl sitting across from him. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

"doesn't the sky look beautiful, natsume" She said "the stars look so bright I wish I could reach out and touch them" He smiled at her. She could get lost in her own world so easily, he loved that about her, she didn't need other people to be happy.

"That's stupid you would burn" he said taking her out of her imaginative trance. He always ruined her hopes and dreams by being to rational, but she didn't mind it, it was just who he was.

"natume don't ruin the fun in everything " she pouted which he thought was cute. He knew she never meant any of her irrational day dreaming, but he liked to tease her and see all her different expression.

"I love you natume" she said again, staring into his eyes making him cover the slight shade of pink on his cheeks. He looked away shyly.

"You've already said that idiot" he said blushing further.

"I know, but I wanted to say it again" she grinned. She knew she wouldn't be able to get natsume to say he loved her twice in one night but that didn't mean she couldn't say it to him and watch him blush an adorable shade of pink.

"hey..ummmm.. I've got something to ask you" he muttered under his breath but she didn't hear him as someone had dropped a glass on the other side of the room.

" I'm sorry natsume what was that?" She said tilting her head confused.

"oh nothing never mind" he mentally cursed, as he just lost the perfect chance to ask her what he had been waiting so long to ask her.

" Okay then, do you want to get desert?" She asked natsume.

"yeah sure why not" he asked the waiter for desert menues. She was looked like she was having a hard time choosing what to get.

" they all look so good" she bit her lip trying to decide on a desert. Natsume chuckled, she was always such a pig and loved to eat sweets.

" They have a share platter for two want to get that?" He offered.

"Mmhm that sounds like a nice idea" she said beaming. She loved eating sweets maybe a little bit too much. He ordered their desert, now to Find the right moment. Their desert arrived quickly and they ate in a pleasant silence, it was the perfect timing for him to ask.

"Hey, ummmm can I ask u something?" He said nervously, suddenly finding his hands very interesting. Natume never looked this nervous, she was worried soemthing was wrong with him.

"yeah sure, are you alright though?" She asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine just, listen , please" he said finally gaining the courage to look her in the eye.

"Ever since I met you I've never been a happier man in my life. I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I love you more than anything in this world. I know you may get shunned and hated by your friends for them finding out about us as will I, but I can get through that pain knowing that I still have you, I hope you feel the same way,whic is why I want to ask you"

"will you marry me, Amaya yukihara?"

"yes natsume I will marry you" she said as they kissed.

Little did they know another certain brunette was watching the entire thing.

 **I know it isn't that great but thanks for reading anyways XD. Kinda short but it's just a preview of what's going to happen. If u don't like it don't read it. R &R **

**:P**


	2. Chapter 2 - heartbroken

Thanks **for waiting for me to update. Sorry to all u Mikan X natsume shippers out there (don't worry I love them too) but this is a Ruka X Mikan fic, just felt like writing about a different couple.**

* * *

"Come on Mikan we'll be late for school if you don't hurry up, get your lazy ass down here!" A brunette yelled waiting for her clumsy sister to come down stairs.

"Okay okay I'm coming just a -" Mikan tumbled down the stairs to meet her older sister with a huge grin. Her sister sighed inwardly chuckling , this happened almost every morning.

The two sibling were almost identical only Amaya was older and sported a sleek long bob whilst Mikan was a year younger and had long waist length slightly waves hair currently tied up in a high ponytail. Both girls were the a similar height, and had the same hazel eyes and chestnut hair, they were both incredibly cheerful, reasonably popular and had lots of friends and admirers at school.

"Well you ready or not? Come on let's go" Amaya laughed at her sister giving her a hand and pulling her out the door. The weather was almost perfect, not a cloud in the sky. Mikan checked her phone, natsume still hadent text her back since the night before, lately Mikan felt like natsume was ignoring her, but she dissmissed it since he was proberbly worried about school, after all natsume was in his last year of highschool and proberbly had a lot going on. After they finished their first year of highschool, natsmes grades were so high that he skipped his second year of highschool and was now no longer in the classes as Mikan.

Mikan quickley snapped out of her thoughts as she heard a buzz from her phone _"sorry, been busy lately"_ Mikan frowned but understood none the less. She quickly responded _"hmmm thats okay well wanna hang out tonight? "_ Mikan hoped natsume would say yes she had been missing him a lot since he transferred to the year above.

"you alright sis?" Amaya said raising an eyebrow to her sister who was currently frowning at her phone, it was proberbly natsume, when the hell was he going to break up with? Amaya had been seeing natsume since he came into her class at the start of the year, yes she knew he was her sisters boyfriend but she couldn't help herself, she felt like her and natsume were made for each other, as much as she loved her sister dearly she just couldn't keep away from natsume, she hated herself for it, yes, but she couldn't help it, she just hoped he would at least be gentle with her when trying to end it, after all she didn't want her sisters heart to be broken forever.

" _Sorry can't come busy"_ Mikan frowned, they hadent seen each other in a while, she knew he was busy but still she felt lonley all the time.

"Yeah it's fine, natsume can't hang out again, wanna come shopping with me instead?" Mikan asked her sister she hadent been out much with her sister either lately, man she felt lonely. "Please don't ditch me too" she joked knowing her sister would never say no to shopping.

"Uhhh sorry busy" Amaya lied, _real_ _smooth_ she thought sarcastically.

"Busy with what" Mikan narrowed her eyes, her sister wasn't part of any clubs as far as she was aware and if she were going to a friends house she would proberbly just have invited Mikan to come along or at the very least tell her. Mikan hates it when people kept secrets, keeping secrets never ends well for anyone, that's what she always said and recently she felt as thought everyone was keeping secrets from her, she absolutely hated the feeling too.

"Nothing important, i ahh have an appointment, it's sorta private, yeah" Mikan eyes her sister suspiciously not believing her but never the less dropped the topic. Amaya rarely lied to Mikan so Mikan knew it must be something incredibly important and she was determine to find out what it was, Amaya was growing more and more distant each day she had to be up to something, Mikan knew she loved her since she took the time to walk to school with her every day even though she had the teleportation Aplice (AN: like Yuka she has the teleportation Alice and she has the Alice detection Alice like her uncle).

Amaya didn't want to lie to her sister, she knew no matter how she told her sister It could possibly ruin their relationship forever. The faster natsume broke up with Mikan the sooner Amaya could start to date natsume publicly, she knew Mikan would be upset with her but as long as mikan didn't know she was with natsume at the same time Mikan was then Mikan being the kind person she is would proberbly forgive her eventually. If Mikan were to find out before or too soon after then she doubted Mikan would forgive her easily if at all.

Mikans day was rather dull, Jin Jin yelled at her less that was good at least, but overall she was feeling pretty terrible. It felt as if everyone around her was in on some big secret that she had no idea about, she hoped that wasn't the case but even so the thought of it hurt. It was sixth period, Sport, mikan always loved sport, not only was she great at it but it was the one class aside from maths (with jinjin) where all her friends were together (aside from natsume, Amaya and Ruka).

"Mikan are you okay you don't seem too good honey.." Mikan was snapped out of her trance by her pink friend, Anna. "Girl, you've been so off today what wrong sweety? Did you and natsume fight or something?" Mikan shrugged, she didn't feel right feeling upset when She knew there wasnt really anything to be upset about.

"Hmmmmm i see... I know! You need a girls night" sumire said jumping out of nowhere, startling the pair. Spending time with her friends always made Mikan feel better after all they meant the world to her.

"Sure, where should we go?" Mikan asked, her mood suddenly lifted by the thought of spending the night out with her friends.

"Hmmm is that even a question? Where we always go Umenomiyas of course!" Sumire said bringing a smile to Mikans face.

"Nee-chan does make the best food after all" Anna said cheerfully. Mikan loved Anna's older sisters cooking it was her and her sisters favourite place to go, she also spent a lot of time there with natsume, natsume... She sure hoped he was alright.

The five girls walked into the restaurant cheerfully and sat down at their table ordering their usual meals. "You know maybe we should try picking something different from the menu haha" Anna joked.

"Don't you guys say that every week, either way I'm sticking to my crab cakes thank you very much" Hotaru replied.

"yeah and I'll stick to my salad I'd rather not get chubby" sumire said inspecting her perfectly manicured nails.

"You know maybe I'll try the pasta next week" nonoko said crossing her arms disapprovingly.

"sure just like how last week you said you would try the sushi" Anna said. "Alright alright touché no pasta for me" nonoko laughed. Mikan liked this, being with her friends was just as fun as being with natsume or her sister. Mikan excused her self from the table to go to bathroom.

"Amaya will you marry me?" Mikan whipped her head around to where the voices came from, she was speechless, she couldn't beleive her eyes. Her own sister and boyfriend were at a table shareing dinner and we're now engaged? Mikan felt her eyes swell up with tears, nothing could describe the betrayal she felt at that moment, one thing was for sure she wouldn't be so easy to trust and falling in love was out of the question.

"Mikan? Is that you, this isn't what it looks like" isn't what it looks like? He just proposed to her! Mikan thought, isnt that plain and clear?

"Mikan I'm sorrry I didn't want it to end this way" natsume said looking down ashamed of his actions.

SLAP! Natsume stared back in shock but didn't say anything he knew he deserved it. "sorry" Mikan said darkly "sorry for treating me like this or sorry i found out?" Mikan said running past her oblivious friends and out the door. She didn't know where she was running to but she knew she had to get away from it, away from her friends, away from her sister and most of all away from natsume, the man who broke her heart.


End file.
